


Your smile is sweet but I bet you taste even sweeter

by eriksensational



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Coco being a tease, Flustered Chris, Fuckboy Coco, M/M, Shy and Soft Chris, They just become obsessed with each other, minor one-sided Chris/Ben, uni au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriksensational/pseuds/eriksensational
Summary: Uni AU! Where Chris and Erik are both on the football team and can't help their own lingering eyes, but Erik is a lot more forward and loves to see Chris flustered.





	1. Chapter One

**Chris’ POV**

Although Chris enjoyed football and played it a lot during college as well as in secondary school he was reluctant to try out for the university team. It wasn’t because he didn’t think he would get in, but more the fact that he was anxious about balancing workload alongside the sport. However, his roommate Ben, who he had known prior to university, seemed very adamant on them both going. Not wanting to say no and leave the other to go by himself Chris agreed to try out, which made Ben smile brightly.

The tryouts were not until the following weekend but rolled by surprisingly quick which was somewhat of a relief. It was a Saturday and just past noon when Ben and himself headed towards the pitch on campus, nerves slightly bubbling in his chest. The walk from their dorm wasn’t far and the pair managed to get there early, yet were greeted and told they weren’t the first to arrive. One of the coaches quickly prompted them to go get changed which they obliged to, pacing into the dressing room close by. Whilst Chris was getting changed a lot more people began to flood into the room and switch into better clothing. With a lot of them starting to strike up amicable conversations with people they knew or recognised from their classes. Finishing up fairly quickly and grabbing his water bottle Chris followed Ben out onto the pitch. The pair chatted as they walked. It was mainly Ben reminding him of the last goal he scored from one of his corners which made him smile softly at the memory. As he took a sip of his water Chris gazed around the pitch and his eyes landed on a figure practising keepy uppies. The male had an intense look on his face as he focused on the ball and his black hair gelled hair was spiked on top of his head. Chris couldn’t help but let his eyes linger. He had a tight shirt clinging to his frame and shorts that highlighted his muscular thighs.

“Chris? I think you missed your mouth with your water buddy,” Ben stated with uncertainty in his voice which caused Chris to snap out of his stare to look at the other. The Welshman had an eyebrow raised partnered with a puzzled look as he quickly used his wrist to wipe away the water that had spilt from his mouth. He could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and kept his blue eyes cast away from the direction of the unknown figure.

Eventually, the other people who had come to try out made it onto the pitch and they all gathered to listen to the coaches go over the plans. During the huddle, Chris found himself stood between Ben and a tall blond lad who had his arms folded. The guy slightly leant down and over to introduce himself as Harry which made Chris flicker his eyes over to meet blue ones staring back at him. Not expecting to be spoken to immediately he found himself a little startled but managed to squeeze out a reply of his name followed by a small smile.

They got split into two teams, and Chris was glad that Ben was on the same side as him for some familiarity. Plus, much to his own dismay and hidden delight the mysterious male was also placed in the same group as them. They all introduced themselves to one another. And Chris took note that the guy was called Erik and as he said his own name he caught dark eyes upon him. Not wanting to meet the gaze Chris struck up a conversation with Ben to distract himself. The tryout plans were nothing intense and it started with them doing some classic drills before going into a match between the two teams.

The game was only two halves of 30 minutes which made it more intense. It had been fairly balanced despite the brash tackles from both sides, fortunately, no one was currently injured because of them. The first half was messy, and no one had good communication with each other which left them vulnerable. They were lucky the score was only 1-1 when they stopped for a quick break. Thankfully during the short break, they were able to come together to discuss tactics instead of going in blind again. They set up some key roles for a few people before heading back out onto the field. Having more of a sense of how to attack in the second half their team had improved greatly. Chris had a lot more freedom in the midfield which allowed him to collect the ball and push forwards. Running down the wing Chris saw Erik making a run towards the box, their eyes meeting briefly in order to acknowledge where the other was. He focused on his breathing to keep his mind fixed on the game, coming to the edge on the box he took one last glance into the penalty area. Instantly spotting the other Chris crossed the ball in. It effortlessly slid along the grass to make contact with Erik’s left foot, and it was simply put into the back of the net. There was a shout of praise from their teammates as well as the coaches but Chris was more zoned in on Erik jogging towards him. The other swung a strong arm around his shoulders and patted his chest firmly, the warmth from the hand radiating throughout his chest. Before Erik headed back into his position he used his gloved fingers to ruffle Chris’ hair. It made him blush furiously at the action and caused a few strands to fall down onto his forehead. Erik looked over his shoulder whilst walking away to send him a subtle wink. It caused Chris’ entire body to heat up and his mind blur briefly, yet Ben shouting out his name quickly pulled him out of his trance.

  
**Erik’s POV**

When Erik decided to try out for the football team he didn’t expect his eyes to be graced with such a soft looking boy. The blond lad seemed quite shy and was practically attached to another guy who was talking a lot whilst they were together. Not dwelling on the situation he kept his mind clear of any intruding thoughts and headed over to the group forming around the coaches. A light smirk lined his lips when he got put into the group with the blond.

The game was interesting and reminded him a lot of classic school or Sunday league football with the challenges and intensity. Despite both sides scoring the first 30 minute half was definitely very lacklustre with everything being very messy and passes being mistimed or misjudged a lot. That improved after the short rest they were given which gave them time to go over things. But Erik found himself more focused on the blue-eyed boy, now knowing his name was Christian, rather than paying attention to the tactics.

Erik instantly saw and felt the improvement when the second half started up, everyone playing with less uncertainty than before as well. He noticed Chris sprinting down the left-hand side of the pitch, keeping the ball at his feet with excellent control. Running towards the box they made eye contact which made Erik anticipate an incoming cross from him. And as expected the ball was passed perfectly to him, making it very easy for him to knock it into the back of the net. Thankful for the great ball he jogged over to Christian and wrapped an arm around his shoulders affectionately. After ruffling his hair Erik walked back towards his position but couldn’t resist glancing backwards, witnessing the pretty pink blush the blond now had dusted on his cheeks. Smirking to himself Erik lined back up to resume kick off and finish off the match. At full-time, they were all beckoned over for a quick chat about what was going to happen next before all heading to go get changed.

The changing room was filled with chatter with many of the lads discussing how they did and asking about certain skills or techniques. But Erik was fairly silent and his eyes occasionally flickered over to Christian who was promptly changing. He picked up his own pace in order to catch up with the other before he disappeared. Seeing the blond say something to his friend and then head outside Erik knew this was his chance. Packing up his things quickly, he swiftly headed out of the room and once outside he saw the blond leaning against a wall close by. With a smile, he walked over, and Christian must have heard his footsteps as he lifted his head from his phone to make eye contact.

“Hey Christian I just wanted to say you were really good on the pitch and if you wanted to exchange numbers since I’m sure we’ll both make the team,” Erik stated with confidence. And he noticed how the other looked at him a little lost and how he smiled softly at the praise. He nodded and handed Erik his phone which he carefully accepted before handing over his own. They both typed in their numbers and then return their respective phones with small smiles.

“What should I put you as on my phone?” Erik asked, causing a look of confusion to dance across Chris’ face. His thumbs hovered over the keyboard on his screen whilst his own mind drilled through name ideas which would definitely elicit a reaction.

“Christian or Chris is fine.” The blond responded with a small smile as he finished typing on his phone before tucking it into one of his pockets. Erik typed out Chris but then clicked his tongue and deleted the name, leaving the box empty once again. Eyes glancing back over to the other a light smirk flickered onto his lips.

“What about I set it to Baby? Or Pumpkin? Actually, how about Princess or Angel?” Erik replied and he chuckled as Chris’ face became painted with a rosy flush, his blue eyes widening slightly at the list of pet names. The other opened his mouth to say something but no words flowed out which only made Erik’s smirk grow. The flustered state of Chris was a sight he would have ingrained in his mind and of course, it had to be ruined by one of his friends. The invading person placed a hand on Chris’ shoulder which made the blond smile and greet him quietly.

“Are you ready to head back to the dorm?” The other asked, who he learnt was called Ben, which caused Erik to furrow his eyebrows. Chris nodded and his blue eyes meeting his own briefly, the blush was still sat high on his cheekbones and he whispered a brief goodbye before turning away. Erik watched as the pair headed towards the campus only tearing his eyes away once they turned the corner. Quickly glancing down at his phone, he sighed and decided to settle with Angel as the contact name since Chris looked and acted like one. His blond hair mimicked a halo and his features were overwhelming soft. His mind spurred up a cheeky idea, and he decided to send Chris a message, typing it out whilst he walked to his own dorm room.

**Me**  
Can't wait to see you again soon Angel

Hitting send Erik smiled smugly to himself. Chris wasn’t going to expect that and he imagined him opening the text whilst talking to his friend, causing him to become speechless and red-faced. The thought made him grin which only widened when he saw three dots appear and disappear a few times before they were completely gone. And for the first time in ages, he didn’t mind that he had been left on read.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chris' POV**

A few weeks had passed since the tryouts and Chris and Erik had spoken quite a lot over text. Most of their conversations were fairly meaningless topics aside from when the list of who made the team came through, both of them were ecstatic to see their names on the team-sheet. When Erik had messaged him asking if he picked up his kit Chris felt slightly embarrassed that he was wearing it to check it fitted. Not thinking about what he was doing he sent the other a photo of him in the kit and did not expect the response he got.

**Erik**  
What a cutie  
We should fuck you’re so cute  
I mean what

Chris felt heat rise to his cheeks as his eyes skimmed over the words on the screen, unsure on how to respond. Fingers twitching nervously, he decided not to reply and simply locked the device and placed it down in order to divert his attention. He quickly changed out of the kit and switched to comfier clothing so Ben wouldn’t question him when he got back from class.

The next time Erik sent him a bizarre message was during his traditional movie night with Ben. His phone buzzed in his pocket part way through them watching Back to the Future, which is Ben’s favourite movie. The other was not impressed to see him glance at the device and furrowed his eyebrows.

**Erik**  
I wanna fuck you so bad right now

The text was jarring and Chris’ eyes widen as he reread the words to make sure he was looking at it correctly. Ben raised an eyebrow at him at his reaction, and he could feel the annoyance radiating from him so quickly typed a response.

**Me**  
What???

**Erik**  
Damm autocorrect I meant hey

Biting his lip, Chris tucked his phone back into his pocket and sent Ben an apologetic smile for the disruption and diverted his full attention back to the movie.

Chris didn’t expect the texts to escalate, but he was wrong. During his lecture, his phone buzzed with a notification which was unusual. Glancing around he noticed many people weren’t paying attention so unlocked his phone to check the message.

**Erik**  
Guess what I’m thinking about?  
All of the ways I can make you cum

Chris couldn’t help the small squeak that left his throat as he read the text. His response caused the guy next to him to send him a glare, only making his flush deepen from embarrassment. He couldn’t reply to that. Chris’ mind whirled with several thoughts before he came to the conclusion that it could not have been meant for him. It seemed too out of context for someone to just send out of the blue. Heart hammering in his chest, Chris turned off his phone and focused his attention back on the lecturer speaking.

By the time training rolled around at the weekend, Chris had managed to push the message into the back of his head. However, that delight was short-lived. Whilst in the changing room Erik came to change next to him and struck up a friendly conversation, even including Ben in the discussion. Yet when Ben left to head out onto the pitch Chris felt his space become invaded more than before. Both of them were tying up their laces, their right legs up on the bench in order to tighten them properly. He couldn’t stop himself from feeling anxious and he tried to shuffle away from Erik who was leaning close to him, a rosy blush painting his face. The other chuckled which only made Chris duck his head further out of view.

“Have my messages been affecting you, baby?” Erik whispered closely to his ear as he closed the distance between them. Chris let out an involuntary gasp and his leg wobbled at the comment. He almost fell over, but Erik grabbed his arm to prevent him from tumbling to the floor. Regaining his balance and not saying anything Chris quickly jogged out of the dressing room to escape the tension and embarrassment. This was going to be a long training session.

Fortunately for him during the drills, they weren't partnered with each other which allowed Chris some space to calm down and breath. And when they were split into teams for a 5-a-side game they were on opposite teams, also providing some relief. They were part way through the second half when Chris saw Erik sprinting towards him. He urgently looked for someone to pass to, wanting to release the ball sooner rather than later. However, he didn’t realise how quick the other was as before he got the chance to kick the ball towards Harry the ball was being taken from him. His ankle got knocked as Erik tackled him causing him to lose his balance and trip over the other. He accidentally clipped the other's chest with his studs before making contact with the ground. After lying on the floor defeated for a few moments a gloved hand hovered in front of his face in order to pull him up. Gratefully accepting it, he allowed Erik to pull him up and the other patted him on the back softly as they headed different ways. Warmth bubbled in his chest at the action, instantly forgetting how moments ago he had wiped him out. Mind fogging over Chris shook his head and blinked rapidly, now was not the time to be getting worked up over nothing.

**Erik’s POV**

In the changing room after training, Erik had managed to worm himself in between Ben and Chris in order to talk to the blond. Christian seemed fairly oblivious to the advance but his roommate was staring darkly into the back of his skull, yet that only spurred him on further. Whilst the other went to go find his missing bottle Erik glanced slightly over to Ben who had his eyebrows furrowed tightly as he kept his gaze downwards. Sneakily, he edged his hand into Chris’ kit bag to take a sock as an excuse to go to his dorm later and Erik couldn’t prevent the small smirk that etched itself onto his face.

By the time the other returned Ben had already packed up and gone which left Chris with a slightly sullen look on his face. Waiting for him to zip up his bag Erik nodded towards the door as a motion to walk out together, Christian smiled at him and then met him to walk by his side. As they headed outside, he wrapped an arm around the other’s shoulders and pulled him close into his side, the blond emitting a soft gasp at the contact.

“You know the offer still stands of finding out how many different ways I can make you cum if you’re up for it?” Erik stated close to Chris’ ear with a wide smirk plastered on his face. The blond’s face heated up instantly at the comment and he heard his breath hitch. He chuckled as the other struggled to form a sentence and Erik chose to run his thumb in circles over the other's nape which only caused the flush to become sinfully darker.

“I have homework to do, and I need to study so I’ll see you around.” Chris stammered out, his voice higher than usual as he shrugged off the arm around him and jogged ahead of Erik. Not bothering to chase after him Erik simply watched as the blond sped off to his dorm and he knew that the red colour would still be prevalent on his face.

Erik made it back to his own dorm after a while with a smug expression still on his face. After putting away his kit and tidying up a little bit he remembered the foreign sock he had placed in his bag, smiling as he retrieved it. Stuffing the item of clothing into his pocket Erik checked he had his keys and his phone on him before heading towards Chris’ dorm. He was now incredibly thankful he asked the blond the room number a few days prior out of plain curiosity. The walk wasn’t far and luckily they happened to be in the same block of accommodation which made things easier.

Knocking at the door, Erik stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets and waited for an answer. After a few fleeting moments, the door was pulled open with Chris’ roommate stood there. He watched as the other’s face distorted into a look of annoyance once he took a proper look at who was at his dorm.

“Chris around?” Erik asked, not wanting to state the reason he was here was to return a sock. He suspected Ben would take it from him and close the door which would completely make the trip pointless. The other cocked his eyebrow still looking very unimpressed at his invading presence.

“He’s busy, what do you want?” Ben stated, his voice monotone and laced with a slight bitterness. Erik didn’t understand what he had done to piss him off but found it fairly amusing to see him riled up by him just being around. Before he could speak to give him a reason another voice resonated from deeper in the dorm.

“Ben? Who’s at the door?” Chris questioned, his voice quiet due to his distance from him. Erik smirked softly and watched as Ben sighed deeply. A few moments later the blond managed to wiggle his way to be stood next to his roommate at the door, his hair damp and stuck to his forehead which made it clear he had just got out of the shower. Chris’ eyes widen slightly, and a faint blush reached his cheeks upon seeing him at the door. Erik smiled brightly at him and allowed his eyes to roam a little.

“I came to bring you your sock. I must have picked it up by accident at training.” Erik claimed, pulling the item of clothing out of his pocket to hand it over. A small smile graced Chris’ lips, clearly thankful for the gesture, as he took to sock from his grasp. Their fingers brushed slightly and Erik made sure to catch the blond’s eyes as they did to witness the response. It was a small, mere twitch of his digits and the corners of his mouth but it still made Erik smile. Saying their goodbyes, Erik couldn’t help but grimace when the door was slammed shut loudly which caused the sound to echo down the corridor.

Making it back to his own dorm Erik decided that taking shower was the best thing to do next, still feeling gross and sweaty from earlier on. Heading into his bathroom he stripped himself of his shirt and when he looked in the mirror he noticed the faint stud marks imprinted across his muscles. Lightly grazing a finger over the marks he smiled and raised an eyebrow. He knew Chris didn’t mean to inflict it upon him, he had simply stumbled over Erik and his cleats caught his chest by accident. However, it gave him the perfect excuse to send the other a shirtless picture. Picking up his phone, Erik angled himself so that the marks were visible but so the shot mainly showed off his body. Smirking to himself, he sent it straight to Chris followed by a short message.

**Me**

Look at what you did to me

_*Image Attached*_

Whilst in the shower Erik heard his phone buzz with a notification so he urgently finished washing in order to read the reply. Slinging on a towel, which hung low off of his hips, he picked up his phone and his eyebrows raised at the message he saw.

**Chris**

I’m so sorry! Do you want me to make it up to you?

Erik almost dropped his phone into the sink as his brain blanked out. He wasn’t sure if Chris knew what the response was implying or was just genuinely worried he hurt him and didn't want him to be mad. Either way, his mind fogged over as he imagined those words spilling past Christian’s lips. Biting his lip, Erik contemplated a cold shower to help rid him of his invading yet delightful thoughts. He was already too attached.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Chris' POV**

When Chris had found out he got invited to his first university party he couldn't help but buzz with excitement. From what he knew it was mainly the football lads along with a few other people Harry knew but regardless it would be a great time. When they were younger Chris and Ben very rarely got invited to parties with after prom being the only main exception, however, Ben did not seem as anxious as he did.

When they arrived a little after 8 pm the door was swung open by a very tipsy looking Harry, he had a wide smile on his face and the collar of his shirt was slightly askew. Being dragged inside Chris allowed the taller blond to pull him around to speak with people, some of which he already knew and some completely new faces. Harry was eventually whisked away by their keeper to go dance which left him and Ben in the kitchen, the counter littered in a variety of alcohol. Whilst deciding what to drink Ben went on a rant about how not to mix drinks and how they had training tomorrow. Nodding along Chris settled with cider as he didn’t fancy getting hammered anyway. After a few moments, a drunk Kieran came stumbling into the small kitchen and he tripped up the slight ledge. Fortunately, Ben had caught him before he landed on the ground.

“You two coming to play truth or dare? Come on you have to it’s just for a good laugh.” Kieran muttered, his sentence interrupted by a minor hiccup. The other grasped Ben’s arm tightly and tugged him away, and not wanting to be left alone Chris followed them into the living room. The majority of people were sat on the floor in a circle with a few others dotted around standing up. Not keen on joining in Chris managed to find an armchair to perch on and Ben came and joined him as he also didn’t want to play. They watched the others play as they drank their drinks and part way through Ben got up to get them a couple more. Chris was beginning to feel a faint buzz pulse through his veins and his body become more pliant as time progressed. He had zoned out for most of the game but tuned back in when the bottle landed on Harry who was far too drunk for his own good. The blond choose a truth which elicited a few groans but Chris thought that was definitely a safe choice given his state. A guy, who he was introduced to earlier, called Dele smirked as he asked Harry who he would fuck off the team. With no filter, Harry started to ramble about one of their coaches instead of a player which made Chris hide his face into Ben’s side. A hand began to gently stroke through his hair and as he pulled his face away to look at his roommate it almost felt impossible to look away. Chris was sure it was the alcohol talking yet his mind was too foggy to know. The pair met in a brief kiss and he felt his mind blank throughout it but the hand on his face grounded him. Pulling away he was relieved that everyone seemed to focus on the game to have noticed, however glancing around he locked eyes with Erik. The stern expression on his face made Chris’ body go cold and a wave of nausea rush over him.

“I’m just going to step outside I’m a bit hot.” He whispered to Ben, carefully making his way to the door in order to step into the cool hallway. Leaning against the wall Chris placed a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes to calm himself down. He heard the door clicked open and close causing him to scrunch his eyes closed even further. The footsteps were faint on the carpet and when they finally stopped Chris felt the radiating heat from the other person. Opening his eyes, he tried to step back to be closer to the wall as he saw how close Erik was to him. Without saying a word the other caged him in, his left hand planted next to Chris’ head and their chests almost touching.

“What was that all about?” Erik growled which caused a shiver to run down Chris’ spine. His blue eyes scanned the other’s face for any indication of what to say, but his mind was running wild.

“It was nothing. It meant nothing we are just tipsy I don’t know.” Chris managed to stammer out, his voice weak and full of uncertainty. Erik cocked an eyebrow at the comment before using his free hand to trail his fingers up Chris’ arm.

“Good because he can’t have you,” Erik stated before diving in to bite at Chris' neck. The sudden, harsh action caused him to gasp loudly and his hands shot up to grab at the other’s shoulder out of impulse. However, he didn’t push him away. Erik continued to graze his teeth over his exposed neck and collarbone, the sensation causing Chris to let out soft pants as his face became increasingly red. Once the other finally detached his mouth, he stepped back to look at Chris with a wide smirk which caused his embarrassment and flush to grow.

“Catch you later Chris,” Erik added with a wink before heading back to the dorm. It left Chris speechless, and he ran a shaky hand through his hair. Quickly pulling his phone out of his pocket he sent a text to Ben saying he was heading back and jogged to his own dorm.

Chris was sat on the sofa with a glass of water when Ben returned about an hour later. He could tell the other was drunk despite his previous lecture to Chris to not get plastered. Giggling to himself Ben eventually made his way over to join Chris on the sofa. He handed him the glass of water which he gladly accepted and gulped down the majority of it before placing it onto the table. Ben pulled Chris into a hug and due to the other’s drunken state he couldn't support his weight so they collapsed back into the armrest.

“Why did you go?” Ben mumbled softly as he shifted to get more comfortable and wrapped his arms to keep Chris in place against his chest. Sighing, he allowed himself to be held and uttered back that he was tired which caused the other to hum lightly. After a few beats of silence, Ben began to nuzzle his face into Chris’ neck, the faint stubble caused him to laugh and pull away slightly. The other stopped the action immediately and emitted a strange noise which caused Chris to raise his eyebrows in confusion.

“Chris? What’s this?” Ben asked, his fingers coming to trace the marks on his neck. He opened his mouth to speak but didn’t know how to explain anything and the look on Ben’s face indicated to him that he already knew.

“Be careful, please be careful,” Ben whispered his voice sounding like it was about to crack. Chris furrowed his eyebrows softly and nodded which made Ben smile weakly before he detangled himself to stand up. Without saying anything else Chris watched as the other headed to his room and shut the door, leaving him alone and in complete silence. Chris felt his body pulse with anxiety before also deciding that sleep was the best thing to do now.

Chris and Ben headed to training separately, a new underlying tension between them both. As much as it pained him, he had to take a little space so intentionally chose to wake up later than the other. When Chris did arrive and head towards the dressing room he was surprised to hear so much noise radiating from the room. Furrowing his eyebrows, he walked into the room and gasped when he saw Erik and Ben arguing with one another. Everyone else seemed just as startled as Chris and also seemed just as anxious to intervene. However, when the pair got closer together, he held his breath and slowly stepped further towards them just in case.

“Are you happy now? No need to be jealous anymore.” Ben exclaimed, pushing Erik away from him to keep the distance. Upon seeing that Chris attempted to get in the way but Erik’s outstretched arm prevented him from coming any closer. The other also sent him a look that kept him grounded to the spot.

“You’re so pathetic you know that.” Erik spat back at the other which caused Chris’ eyes to widen at the comment. Just as he was about to speak to diffuse the situation Ben had already swung a fist. It collided with Erik’s cheekbone and his temple which made him stumble back slightly. Not knowing what to do Chris watched in shock as the two engaged in a proper fist fight before finally Harry helped him spilt them up. Standing between them he watched as Ben’s angered and pained expression softened but before he could speak Chris turned to face Erik. He had blood trickling from just below his eye socket and his lip was cut badly from the punch. Unsure what came over him he grabbed the other’s hand and motioned him to collect his bag. After that he dragged him out of the dressing room, only glancing back once to take a look at Ben’s face.

They walked hand in hand to Erik’s dorm, and Chris completely forgot they were holding hands until he felt his own get squeezed as he was walking too fast. Flashing an apologetic smile he slowed down so they could walk side by side instead. He now felt incredibly awkward about their laced fingers but did not want to break the link either. Finally reaching the dorm they walked inside and removed their shoes whilst placing down their belongings. As Erik headed to sit on the sofa Chris parted to go to the small kitchen. He rummaged around to find a washcloth, which he damped, and a small first aid box under the sink. He also decided to pour the other a glass of water whilst he was there. Balancing a few things, he made it into the living room space and placed everything on the coffee table before taking a seat next to Erik. Chris sat cross-legged on the sofa and Erik was opposite him in a similar position but his right foot was dangling off the edge instead of tucked beneath him. Picking up the damp cloth Chris began to lightly clean up the drying blood on Erik's face which caused him to hiss and grab his knee firmly in protest. He halted immediately at the sound of discomfort but was prompted to continue so did so carefully, not wanting to aggravate the wounds.

"I'm sorry," Chris mumbled as he leaned back to check he cleaned up all the blood, grimacing at the slight bruising etching itself on Erik's face. Not being able to look at him he shifted his gaze to the bloodied cloth he was holding in his lap, fiddling with the loose strings of fabric before placing it on the table.

"Hey, it's not your fault so you don't have to apologise and I'm fine so it's okay Chris," Erik stated softly. His fingers came to rest underneath his chin in order to tip his head up to look at him. Chris felt warmth fill his chest as his eyes were locked with Erik's, his head being kept in place only made the flush grow quicker. When brown eyes flickered down to his lips Chris felt his breath hitch as he waited for the next move. He knew there must be a fierce blush on his face due to the small smirk Erik had lining his lips. Without any more hesitation, Erik closed the gap between them, the hand on his chin now moving to cup the side of his face fully. Not knowing what to do with his hands Chris kept them in his lap, fingers grasping at the fabric of his sweatpants instead. The kiss was light and slightly messy with Erik’s cut lip making it difficult, not that Chris minded as he was in awe and bliss regardless.

“I promise to kiss you better when I’m not busted up,” Erik added after they had pulled away from the kiss. It made Chris laugh softly and he sighed lightly when the other began to stroke his thumb over his cheekbone then down to swipe across his lips. Smiling at him, he watched as the hand left his face and went down to grab one of his own gently.

“Now are you going to finish patching me up or are you going to leave me beaten up?” Erik asked cheekily which made Chris spill out an apology before taking the first aid kit off of the table. His response elicited a laugh from Erik and despite it being minor it still made him feel fuzzy inside. He placed a fabric plaster on the cut close to Erik’s eye and decided that the cut lip was better left alone. Packing up everything Chris placed the box onto the coffee table and then was pulled into Erik’s arms.

“Thank you, Angel,” Erik whispered close to Chris’ ear making a shiver run down his spine, a blush to paint his face and his heart to accelerate slightly. Not trusting his voice he simply smiled and allowed the strong arms to envelop him tightly, instantly melting into the embrace. Chris could get used to this.

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Erik's POV**

The past few weeks were tense for many reasons. After the fight training and matches became nervy despite best efforts to move on, but it seemed no one could just drop it. Coco was also feeling tense as he wanted to do nothing more than ravish Chris but didn’t want to rush it. However, that didn’t mean the texts stopped because Erik loved to send him dirty messages at random times of the day. Sometimes they were fairly tame with him giving the blond cheeky compliments.

**Me**  
I was just thinking about your smile  
And your butt

Whereas other times Erik wanted to make Chris flustered even if he couldn’t see it or didn’t get a response from him. He knew how easily he could make him blush so had no doubts his texts would cause a fiery colour to paint Chris’ cheeks.

**Me**  
You’re cute  
Bet you would be even cuter moaning my name

Messages like these made seeing Chris in person a little bit sweeter as he would always be shy around him after them. And Erik loved that.

He wasn’t sure who came up with the idea of throwing another party but news spread around the dressing room like wildfire. And everyone was immediately on board to get drunk for no reason. Harry had offered to host again but this time there would be fewer people going with around 20 saying they could come. When Erik arrived most other people were already there and a couple drinks in. His eyes instantly went to the small huddle that contained Chris, Son and Harry who were all giggly and were stood close together. Biting his lip, Erik chose to go get a beer from the kitchen before making his way over to the small group. Saying a brief hello, he joined them, standing slightly off to the side and behind Chris. The blond was wearing a navy blue button down and a pair of tight black jeans which hugged him nicely much to Erik’s delight. He took a step closer and placed a possessive hand on Chris’ hip as his chin hovered above the other's shoulder.

“You look so pretty Angel; I could just eat you up,” Erik whispered in Chris’ ear just as he took a sip of his cider. It caused him to splutter on the liquid and cough loudly which only made Erik laugh as he patted his back.

“Don’t choke Chris.” Harry joked with a wide smile, making Chris blush with embarrassment. However, the rosy colour only deepen when Erik had whispered closely to his ear “at least not yet baby”. Which also elicited a sharp gasp from the blond at the small comment. He began to trail his fingers down Chris’ sides causing minor shivers and shudders. His hands came to rest lightly upon his hips whilst engaging in the conversation before he gently tugged on the belt loops to pull Chris flush against his chest. One of Erik’s hand came to rest high on Chris' thigh and the gulp the other emitted made him aware of the blond’s growing arousal. Before he could continue his open teasing Chris had placed his drink down and muttered quickly about going to the bathroom. He watched with a wicked smirk as he scurried away and then Erik announced he was going to get another drink but instead followed Chris.

The bathroom door had not been locked which allowed Erik to enter the room with Chris and as he walked in he made sure to click the lock shut. The other was now aware of his presence and had turned to face him whilst leaning on the counter where the sink was. Chris had a soft flush dusting his skin and his blue eyes scanned him not sure what to do with himself. Erik approached him with a small smirk and caged Chris in against the counter so their bodies were almost touching. He used one hand to reach and trail his fingers along the blond’s chin, pulling him into a fierce kiss with his fingers holding his jaw firmly. Whilst kissing deeply, Erik used his free hand to trail up Chris’ left thigh and lightly grazed over the growing bulge. Nipping at the lips of the other, he cupped the clothed erection and gave it a gentle squeeze which made Chris gasp sharply and tip his head back. Parting from the kiss, Erik moved his mouth to the other’s neck to bite and plant kisses across the skin. Whilst littering the skin with many marks Erik moved his hands to work at the blond’s obstructing jeans. His hands initially coming to squeeze Chris' bum before moving to the waistband. Tugging down the black jeans, Erik pulled away from Chris’ neck to maintain eye contact with the flustered male. The jeans were now bunched below the other’s knees and Erik turned him around so Chris’ hips were pinned against the counter so he was facing the mirror. The blond was gripping the edge tightly, and his knuckles were turning white. Erik pressed his chest against the other's back and his hands rested on his hips, fingers skimming under the shirt to stroke the skin underneath.

“You look gorgeous, look at you so pretty Chris.” Erik murmured closely in his ear which elicited a minor shiver to run down Chris’ spine. Pressing a gentle kiss onto the clothed shoulder, Erik’s left hand left the hip to dip underneath the waistband of boxers to tug them down slightly. Even at the faintest of touches, Chris had sighed and closed his eyes whilst tipping his head back to rest on Erik’s shoulder.

“No, Angel, eyes forward,” Erik stated which made Chris whine but he instantly shifted to face forwards in order to meet Erik’s eyes in the mirror. The sounds the blond was making in response to Erik’s hand stroking his cock were sinful and made him groan as he continued to be very vocal. He kept his movements slow and deliberate, making sure to give Chris pleasure but also teasing the other. His thumb teased over the slit causing the other’s hips to convulse forwards, and his mouth to fall open to emit a loud moan of Erik’s name, eyes fluttering shut briefly before coming back to focus on their reflection.

“As much as I love your noises baby, you have to be quiet so no one hears,” Erik muttered before attaching his mouth to the exposed skin by Chris’ shoulder and nape. The blond could only bite his lip in order to try and muffle his noises as his hands were pinned along with his body against the surface top. Erik’s own arousal was growing at the sight of Chris, flustered and panting heavily whilst trying to press back into Erik for something more. Speeding up his hand on the other’s cock, he pulled on the blond’s hair to tug him back. They met in a messy kiss and he swallowed his moans to keep him quiet. A loud series of knocks at the door interrupted them yet Erik only increased his movements with his other hand going to dig his fingers into Chris’ hip.

“Come on Angel, come for me,” Erik whispered as he allowed Chris to rock in sync with his hand in order to reach his climax. Panting and whimpering, Erik felt the other’s body tense against his as the blond chanted his name and as the word ‘please’ spilt from him. Swiping his thumb over the head of Chris’ cock again had tipped him over the edge, moaning loudly and spilling over Erik’s hand as he slumped forward. Another loud knock made Erik make quick work of cleaning him and Chris up in order to re-enter the party. Once presentable again, he pulled the other into a soft kiss, it caused him to smile brightly and then shyly lace his fingers with him. Planting a kiss into the slightly messy hair Erik led him to the door to unlock it in order to exit. Swinging the door open they discovered the incessant knocking was coming from a very tipsy Ben with Kieran attached to his hip. They had shared an awkward moment of silence before Erik pulled Chris away and towards the kitchen to escape.

  
**Chris’ POV**

Chris was unsure what time and how exactly he returned to his dorm room but was delighted to wake up in his own bed and in fresh clothes. Sitting up he groaned softly as his head began to pound lightly which made him feel a little nauseous. Collecting his phone from the bedside table and checking the time he carefully rolled out of bed. Slowly, Chris headed towards the kitchen to find some painkillers and was surprised to see Ben awake with a cup of tea in hand on the sofa. He said a quick ‘good morning’ before searching for some paracetamol and pouring himself a glass of water. After swallowing the medicine he joined Ben on the sofa who had a troubled expression plastered on his face. When Chris raised an eyebrow at him, the other simply sighed before placing his mug on the table in order to fully turn to face him.

“I’m worried about you Chris, and I don’t want you getting hurt. I don’t want to be all negative but this doesn’t seem serious or good for you in any way.” Ben stated whilst keeping strong eye contact with him. The words made a small pang of hurt rush through him, his mind overthinking everything and worst of all he could hear the sense of truth behind the words. He nodded along as Ben continued to speak but his mind completely blocked out any further comments. He knew that the other was saying all this because he cared and was probably correct. However, Chris couldn’t stop himself from pulling his phone from his pocket. Without much thought he typed out a message to Erik and received an immediate reply, instantly making him push away Ben’s negativity.

**Me**  
Hey! What are you doing? :)

**Erik**  
Not you ;) come over?

By the time he focused back onto the rant, Ben had stopped talking and was looking down at his lap. Sighing, Chris stood up telling him he needed to go for a walk to think about it. He didn’t want to lie, but he couldn’t stop it from spilling past his lips. Ben sent him a small smile and nodded making him feel even more guilty. He put on his shoes before heading out of his dorm and in the direction of Erik’s, knowing that the other was expecting him despite him not replying.

Arriving at Erik’s dorm, he knocked softly on the door, only waiting a few moments before the door was swung open and he was pulled inside for a kiss. Pulling away, Erik shut the door and led Chris farther into the room and towards his living room area. They sat next to each other on the sofa, and the silence made Ben’s words reappear in his mind again.

“Chris, baby, are you okay? You look a little off, did something happen?” Erik asked, his voice laced with concern and it had a softness to it which soothed him. Biting his lip, he contemplated whether or not he should tell him but ultimately decided he wouldn’t be able to hide it anyway.

“It was just something Ben said about us. It was stupid, but it did make me overthink and feel uncertain.” Chris replied and he watched as Erik furrowed his eyebrows and how a flicker of annoyance danced across his face. Without hesitation, the other pulled him onto his lap so he was sat on his thighs with his own spread slightly. Erik gently pulled him into another kiss and his hand came to rest on the back of his head to keep him his place. He felt himself melt against the other and instantly relaxed when a hand was lightly placed on his lower back.

“How about I make you certain about me?” Erik questioned as they parted from the kiss. He was unsure what he meant but nodded regardless. Hands immediately snapped to his hips, and he was pulled further onto Erik’s lap and the friction caused him to let out an embarrassing moan. The smirk planted on the other’s face made him realise that the action was intentional for that response. His cheeks were hot and his heart rate had already begun to accelerate as fingertips trailed under his shirt to lightly scratch at the skin. When Erik rocked his hips upwards to meet his own Chris felt heat spread across his body and he tugged at the hem of the other’s shirt impatiently. Both of their shirts were discarded quickly and were now somewhere on the floor. Chris planted his hands on Erik’s chest, fingers stroking the skin before gripping at his shoulders to stabilise himself. The other had begun to rake his nails down his chest which made him arch his back at the sensation.

“Come on rock your hips Angel, I’m going to be the only person on your mind,” Erik growled. His fingers dug into Chris’ hips, no doubt leaving bruises there. His voice caused a whimper to pass his lips, and he did as he was told. He started to rock his hips forwards but wasn’t getting the contact he needed, and a frustrated whine threatened to spill from his throat. Erik must have sensed it as he was shifted him so he was straddling his right thigh instead. It instantly allowed him to move easier and caused a spike of pleasure to run through him. Moaning loudly Chris rested his forehead on Erik’s shoulder as the other guided his hips against his thigh, the contact causing his cock to twitch. A hand in his hair pulled his head up so his forehead was resting against Erik’s and Chris closed his eyes from embarrassment. He tried to keep the noises in but the sensations and movement were all too much for him to keep quiet. Erik kept whispering in his ear only making his arousal grow and become overwhelming.

“Go on baby, you can come like this, can’t you? So perfect for me I wish you could see how pretty and flustered you look.” Erik teased whilst nipping at his collarbone. The words, the bite and the sharp rock of hips caused him to moan loudly and dig his nails into Erik’s shoulder as he came. Chris squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he sobbed at the feeling of warmth and wetness spreading over his crotch. Whilst coming down from his high Erik placed kisses across every piece of exposed skin he could reach and ran his hand through Chris' blond hair gently. Planting a final kiss on his forehead Erik shifted to make him stand up carefully, his legs feeling wobbly and numb from pleasure.

“Let’s get you into the shower,” Erik stated and grabbed Chris’ hand to lead him into the bathroom. Before he could even finish his sentence on asking the other if he wanted something, due to the evident bulge in his jeans, the other shook his head and muttered ‘not now’. For some reason that made Chris happy and erase the words that Ben said about Erik using him. After being led to the bathroom Erik told him where the towels were before sending him a brief smile and then closing the door behind him. The fluttering feeling inside him distracted him from ridding himself of his dirty clothing. The warm stream of water from the shower instantly made him feel refreshed. And, Chris couldn’t stop the bright smile from spreading on his lips thinking about Erik.

  
**Erik’s POV**

Whilst Chris was getting into the shower Erik wandered around the living room in order to try and occupy himself. Eventually, he walked into his bedroom and rummaged around for some spare clothes for the blond. However, with a wicked smirk, he closed his wardrobe and decided to go get him clean clothes from his own dorm. As much as Erik wanted to see Chris wearing his clothes since it sparked the flame possessiveness in him, he also wanted to rile up Chris’ roommate Ben.  
  
Hands in his pockets, Erik walked over to Chris’ and Ben’s dorm and left a note for the other just in case. Knocking on the door, he waited for a response, and he could hear slight shuffles from the other side of the wall. When Ben swung open the door he looked surprised to see him but that shifted into an unimpressed look quickly.

“Hey, can I get some clean clothes for Chris?” Erik asked with a smile, he didn’t want to be uncivil with him but he found it amusing to wind him up. Ben’s eyes widen when he took in the implications of the question but nodded silently, moving out of the way to let him inside. Even when being led to Chris’ room the other was completely silent with his eyebrows knitted tightly. Walking past him in order to head over to the small wardrobe Erik noticed how tense Ben was.  
  
“We didn’t have sex so you don’t have to worry,” Erik stated and looked over his shoulder to catch Ben’s reaction. After hearing that he looked less rigid but was still riddled with uncertainty and looked as if he was trying to find something say. Finding a simple plain shirt, sweatpants, underwear and socks Erik piled them under his arm. The pair walked silently back to the door for Ben to see him out.  
  
“Take care of him,” Ben muttered quietly but it made Erik smile, he knew how much he cared about Chris. Nodding and smiling brightly he patted his back before exiting the dorm and took note of Ben’s appreciative smile as he left. He had already made a promise to himself to take care of Chris so Ben had no reason to worry.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chris’ POV**

Two weeks had passed, and they hadn't spoken about the party, only lightly touching on it when it got brought up in training. The tension and awkwardness had seemingly simmered down, but Ben still appeared to be on edge.

When Chris got back from his lecture, all he wanted to do was make himself a cup of tea, shower and chill out. He didn't expect Ben to be on his case as soon as he walked in the door, immediately joining him in the kitchen. Chris raised an eyebrow at him as he flicked on the kettle and rested against the counter waiting for Ben to initiate the conversation.

“So are you and Erik a thing? Or is it just physical?” Ben asked whilst drumming his fingers anxiously on the countertop. The question caught him off guard and he was relieved that the kettle had finished boiling so he could focus on that instead. He felt the other stare at him as he made his tea, and Chris finally turned to face him whilst he let it brew.

“I don't know, okay, it's not that important anyway,” Chris replied. Picking up the spoon in order to stir his tea to calm his nerves. Ben let out a deep sigh at his response as Chris drained the tea bag whilst avoiding eye contact.

“Of course it's important Chris, you could get hurt I just want to check on you. I care for you, you know that right?” Ben rambled on and Chris couldn't ignore the slight twinge in his chest. Doubt began to fill his body again but as soon as he remembered their encounters it was washed away. He was happy. Mumbling a brief ‘whatever’ Chris grabbed his mug and brushed past Ben in order to head to his room for some peace.

Chris drank his tea in silence whilst scrolling on his phone, his mind telling him to message Erik but a part of him was filled with uncertainty. Once the mug was empty he placed it on his desk and contemplated what to do, ultimately deciding that a shower was needed.

He showered fairly quickly, using his time under the hot stream of water to clear his clouding thoughts and relax. He re-entered his room with a towel wrapped around his waist and grabbed his phone from where he left it on the bed. The screen showed he had one new message and Chris bit his lip in anticipation knowing it could only be from Erik. His thumb hovered over the notification before eventually clicking on it.

**Erik**

What are you up to Angel?

Chris furrowed his eyebrows, that wasn't the kind of message he was expecting. But, it struck an idea into his head that this was his chance to send Erik a text like the other usually does. Biting his lip, he googled some suggestions but they all sounded like something he wouldn't say. His thumbs over the keyboard whilst he racked his brain for a reply, and then remembered one of the first things Erik had sent him. Chris recalled the photo of the other in just a towel after he accidentally hurt him with his studs, so he chose to go with a similar idea. He used the mirror on his wardrobe to take a photo and felt very awkward doing so but pushed that feeling aside. Chris sent the photo followed by a message, not feeling overly confident about it.

**Me**

_*Image Attached*_

Nothing, just wishing you'd take this towel off me ;)

Whilst he waited for a response he got dressed in a basic outfit of jeans and a shirt for comfort. As soon as his phone buzzed he was straight over to check it.

**Erik**

You look delicious but leave the sexting to me baby

Chris sighed and felt deflated since he didn't get the response he wanted. His cheeks heated up at Erik calling him delicious and in embarrassment, not knowing what was causing the flush to arise more. Sucking in his bottom lip he typed out another message, not meaning it to sound as sulky as it did.

**Me**

I'm trying to seduce you

**Erik**

Come over and do it

Chris felt his heart begin to accelerate at the quick reply. He promptly dried his hair with the towel and styled it before heading out of his room. Ben must have moved into his own room as the living room and kitchen space were empty. He found his trainers by the door and swiftly slipped them on and laced them. Chris quietly left, shutting the door slowly so Ben wouldn't know he was out. And then he paced down the hallways to get to Erik's dorm, his chest bubbling with butterflies and mind whirling with situations.

**Erik's POV**

As soon as he heard the knock on the door Erik rushed over to open it, pulling Chris in when he had the chance. After shutting the door, Erik had his hands all over the blond and the sudden kiss caught the other off guard but he melted into the touch regardless. Once the blond toed off his shoes, he led Chris to his room and took a seat on his bed whilst pulling the other to stand between his legs. Erik smiled wickedly at the puzzled expression on his face like he had instantly forgotten the messages moments ago.

"Thought you said you were gonna seduce me, Angel," Erik stated. Smirking and raising an eyebrow as Chris let out a shaky breath and his cheeks became coated with a familiar red shade. With some hesitation, Chris worked his way onto his lap and Erik shifted back to allow him more space. The blond glanced at him shyly and after giving him a small reassuring smile he was pulled sharply into a messy kiss. He felt the other's hands tug at the hem of his shirt, and they parted from the kiss for fabric to be removed. Chris roamed his fingers across the exposed skin, the kisses trailing down his neck made Erik flutter his eyes shut. As soon as Chris' lips or hands were on him at one place they quickly moved away much to his dismay, and Erik grabbed his wrist tightly to stop the swift movements. He muttered a breathy 'slow down' whilst flickering his eyes open to meet blue ones swimming with uncertainty.

"I haven't done this before, I'm sorry," Christian mumbled, his hands landing in his own lap instead of trailing feverishly across Erik's skin. Lightly, he lifted Chris' head up to look at him with a gentle smile before leaning in to press a brief kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"You just need to slow down and enjoy it. I'll show you," Erik whispered. He pressed their lips together before manoeuvring Chris to lie back on the bed and positioned himself between his legs. Erik ran his hands up the blond's legs and chest, returning to the hem of the shirt to take it off. Once it was discarded he began to nip at the other's neck and trail kisses and light bites down his chest. Chris' hands grabbed fistfuls of the sheets as he teasingly kissed and licked above his jeans waistband, maintaining heavy eye contact whilst doing so. The soft pants and silent gasps spurred Erik on. His fingers lightly brushing over the front of the obstructing fabric which elicited a frustrated noise from the other. Smirking, Erik removed Chris' jeans and threw them somewhere on the ground. Still kneeling between his legs he took in the sight of the blond. He was already blissed out with a rosy flush, uneven breathing and a bitten bottom lip. Continuing to tease the other, Erik started to plant kisses up Chris' leg. Starting at his knee he slowly dragged his tongue and teeth over the sensitive skin of his thighs, leaving several bites as he travelled higher. Christian's hands moved from the bed sheets to tug at his hair. Erik's name was spilling out of his mouth as his legs started to shake from pleasure.

"So gorgeous," Erik mumbled against the soft flesh, leaving one last bite before moving in order to remove Chris' boxers. The other let out a sigh of relief as the restricting fabric was taken off and motioned for Erik to come closer. Smiling at him, he hovered over him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before leaning over towards his bedside drawer. Finding what he needed he placed the bottle of lube and condom by Chris' side. Erik shifted the blond so his knees were bent and legs propped out. As he moved his fingers across his thighs the other's hips bucked involuntarily. A pitiful whine was all Erik needed to hear to encourage him to carry on, and Chris muttered a soft 'please' as he watched him coat his fingers in lube. He planted his free hand on Chris' hip and quickly leant down to kiss him.

"Relax," He mumbled against the blond's lips as one of his fingers began to trace circles around the tight ring of muscle. As soon as Erik pressed one finger in, Chris arched his back beautifully and his breath hitched. Stroking his thigh with his free hand, Erik began to pump and crook his finger inside of Chris. The action caused his mouth to widen and a series of loud moans and whimpers to pour out. The blond's whines for more and the rock of his hips urged Erik to add another finger, only intensifying the response. He couldn't help but groan at the sight of Christian already so high on pleasure, anticipating his every movement with a silent plea on his lips. The sounds he was making were sinful, and Erik picked up the pace with his movements as his own jeans were now very confined. After adding a third finger, Chris began to desperately reach out to touch Erik. Growling, he tugged on the blond's hair to pull him up for a messy and rushed kiss. The other's nails began to rake down his back as Erik continued to crook and pump his fingers. The new angle combined with Chris rocking against his digits made it easier for him to tease his prostate and as soon as his fingers brushed over it the blond sobbed into his shoulder loudly. Smirking and nipping at his jaw Erik pressed his fingertips against the spot again. Chris tensed, moaned and bit down into the flesh by his collarbone as he came. Spilling over both their chests and clutching tightly at Erik's back as he tried to regulate his breathing. He allowed Christian to come down from his high, pressing kisses across his face for comfort.

"Do you still want to continue?" Erik asked whilst biting at Chris' bottom lip and tugging on it gently. The blond whimpered out a 'yes' along with a weak nod as he nuzzled his face into Erik's neck. Kissing him and removing his fingers gently, he moved Chris so he was laying on his back on the bed. Quickly removing his own jeans and boxers Erik rolled on the condom before positioning himself between Chris' legs.

"Please, I want you," Chris whined as he wrapped his legs around Erik's hips to pull him closer. He felt his arousal peak at the desperation from the other and planted his hands on the blond's hips to line himself up. As Erik pushed in, he leant down to kiss Chris deeply in order to provide some comfort. The other gasped and sighed into his mouth once their bodies were completely flush against each other. Hands worked their way down his back roughly and then into his hair to tug and hold, and as soon as Christian began to nibble at Erik's lips he took it as a sign to start moving. He kept his thrusts slow, deliberate and deep watching as Chris' mouth fell open further each time. Erik shifted so he had a hand one hand burning bruise marks into the blond's hip and the other planted firmly on his chest. The other was breathless, rocking his hips back to meet him and was covering his eyes with his arm as moans spilt past his bruised lips. There was a weak mutter of 'faster' and 'more' which made Erik smirk. He readjusted Chris' legs so that one was almost hooked over his shoulder whilst the other remained tightly wrapped around his hip.

"I told you I was going to show you being slow but I can give you more Angel," Erik said, his voice deep and thick with desire. Chris groaned and fisted the sheets with both hands as his body involuntary bucked to seek more contact. Erik growled and snapped his hips forward striking the other's prostate causing him to gasp loudly and his eyes to flutter shut in pleasure. The blond was rendered into a mess, only able to mumble an incoherent collection of filthy noises along with Erik's name and the word 'more' on repeat. Erik felt his own breathing become laboured as he continued his calculated thrusts, enjoying the sound of Chris whimpering his name. The blond's breath began to hitch and his voice began to break as he edged closer to his climax, legs shaking and body flushed a gorgeous red colour. Chris tensed and arched his back as he moaned out Erik's name as he came, his body instantly melting against the sheets afterwards. It only took a few more motions of pistoning his hips before Erik also reached his high with a deep groan. He immediately grabbed Christian's face with both hands in order to kiss him passionately.

"You okay?" He whispered as they parted from the kiss, foreheads still resting against each other. Chris smiled weakly and pecked at Erik's lips again, bringing his hands to rest on his shoulders lightly. Carefully, Erik pulled out and got rid of the condom before slowly climbing off the bed. Chris was littered in marks and had his eyes shut as he worked on slowing his breathing. Erik quickly headed to fetch a damp towel to clean them up, wiping his own and the blond's stomach whilst pressing soft kisses into the skin. Chris sighed softly and relaxed even more at the light, affectionate touches. Once he was finished, Erik crawled next to the other and pulled the duvet over them for warmth. He wrapped an arm across the blond's chest whilst snuggling into his side, pressing a kiss into his temple. The pair easily drifting off to sleep in each other's embrace.

**Chris’ POV**

Chris wasn’t sure what time it was when he eventually stirred awake but the light streaming into the room gave him some indication. Stretching, he was careful not to try and knock his arms or legs against Erik and wake him up. The other's hair was mussed, and the duvet was only covering the lower half of his body. He had one arm above his head and the other flat atop his chest. Smiling at the sight, Chris slowly made his way out of the bed and found his boxers on the floor.

“Where do you think you’re going, Angel?” The gravelly voice caught him off guard, and he stumbled slightly whilst trying to put his left leg through the leg hole. Fortunately, Chris was able to keep his balance to save any embarrassment. Once he finished pulling the material up his legs, he turned to face the bed. Erik was now sat up staring at him with a cocked eyebrow and was running a hand through his hair.

“To my dorm,” Chris replied with some uncertainty and when he heard the chuckle escape past Erik’s lips he was even more confused. The other reached out to grab his arm and pulled him towards the bed which caused him to fall against Erik's chest. Arms wrapped around him securely as they faced each other, a small kiss being planted on his jaw. However, Chris' phone ringing interrupted the calm moment but he was unable to wiggle away to go check it.

"Ignore it, go back to sleep," Erik mumbled against his lips as he began to kiss him softly. Chris melted into the affection and his mind blanked out the sound of his ringtone as he focused on Erik's lips and hands. As they parted from the kiss Erik whispered 'go to sleep' again which Chris nodded to, his body still feeling fatigued and he wanted to be held for longer. He shifted into a comfortable position so that he could nuzzle his head under Erik's chin and smiled when he felt hands lightly trace patterns on his back. The warmth and soothing actions helping him easily drift back into a slumber.

A shift of movement and loss of warmth caused Chris to flutter awake. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Erik putting on a pair of shorts whilst sorting his hair in the mirror. The yawn that escaped him made Erik turn to face him with a soft smirk on his lips.

"Guess you aren't such an Angel after all, look at what you've done to me," Erik stated and laughed at the confused expression that must be on his face. When the other turned around Chris felt his face go hot as he stared at Erik's back, red scratch lines trailing across the skin. Embarrassment coursed through him as the other chuckled at his flushed state. Chris muttered 'stop' into the pillow that he was now hugging in order to hide as Erik's teasing made him feel sheepish.

"You weren't saying that last night," Erik commentated cheekily with a taunting smirk etched on his face. It made Chris let out a choked gasp and then throw the pillow he was holding towards Erik. The other catching it with ease and dropping it on the floor with a smile. Christian used his hands to cover his face to try and hide the darkening red colour creeping across it. He felt the bed dip as Erik crawled on top of the sheets and between Chris' legs, pulling his hands away in order to kiss his forehead.

"You're so cute when you are flustered," Erik whispered. His thumb lightly tracing down the side of Chris' face before his hand came to lightly cup his chin. They closed the gap to meet in another kiss, and he quickly wrapped his arms around Erik's neck to keep him close. The light mumble of 'be mine' against his lips caused Chris to gasp and pull away to stare at Erik, not believing what he heard. The other sat back on his feet with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you being serious?" Christian questioned, his voice laced with uncertainty and mind still filled with disbelief. Erik nodded lightly, a flicker of insecurity present on his face which made Chris smile softly at the drop of his usual cocky demeanour. Without hesitation, he pulled Erik down into another kiss his hands carding through the spiked up hair.

"Of course I'll be yours," Chris said quietly as they separated from the kiss causing Erik to mumble a faint 'good' as they rubbed noses gently. Giggling at the gesture Chris linked their fingers together and smiled at the affection.

"Breakfast?" Erik asked and as soon as Chris nodded in agreement he was scooped into the other's arms, being carried towards the kitchen. The action caused him to let out a surprised squeak initially which quickly turned into a giggle and wide smile. And Chris couldn't be any happier.

  



End file.
